sidereusfandomcom-20200213-history
Damage Points
Your character’s durability and ability to endure damage is represented in the Sidereus game by Damage Points. Damage Points are distributed according to a variety of factors including your Armor Items, your Endurance Ability Score and your Agility Ability Score. Damage points represent the amount of damage your character can withstand before losing consciousness and succumbing to her wounds. Types There are three types of Damage Points; Quickness Points, Armor Points and Hit Points. 'Quickness Points' In Sidereus Quickness Points represent your character’s natural agility and speed in combat. Though you as the player may be tagged with a weapon or a spell, Quickness Points represent your character partially or totally evading the attack. Quickness Points are expended before Armor Points. 'Armor Points' In Sidereus Armor Points represent the additional protection gained from wearing armor items such as chainmail or studded leather armor. Armor Points are used up before Hit Points. 'Natural Armor' Natural Armor functions in a manner similar to normal Armor Points. Natural Armor is expended before Hit Points, but after Armor Points. Natural Armor Points represent a shell, carapace, or exceptionally tough skin of a character, and grant her the ability to resist damage naturally as if she were wearing armor. Once these points are expended, they are restored through Heal effects in the same fashion as Hit Points. 'Hit Points' In Sidereus, Hit Points represent the amount of damage your character can sustain to her body before she is mortally wounded and requires aid of some type. Hit Points are expended last because they represent the physical health of your character directly, and once she loses them all she will fall unconscious, or worse. 'Temporary Points' Some spells provide Temporary Armor Points or Hit Points. These Temporary points are expended in the same fashion as the type of damage points they emulate, but they will be used up before the actual points are spent. In this way, temporary Hit Points can be a substantial boon as they will keep a character alive for an extended period, without sustaining real injury. Damage Order When engaging in combat, there is a specific order to the progression of damage taken by a character. Quickness Points are expended first, followed by Armor Points, followed by Hit Points. Quickness Points will be restored after five minutes of rest (rest is any period where the character is not standing and not engaged in combat). Armor Points may be restored by spells or by repairing the Armor Item with Blacksmithing or a similar Skill. Hit Points will only be restored through magical healing, the use of Medical Skills, or by resting between events. A character regenerates a number of hit points equal to her Endurance Ability Score every week in-game. This means that particularly powerful characters may not fully heal between events if they do not seek magical healing. Your Quickness Points and Hit Points will be listed on your character card for you to read. Both the Quickness Point and Hit Point systems are honor systems and you are expected to remember and take specific note of your Quickness and Hit Points in order to maintain the balance of the game. Intentionally taking more damage than you are allowed is against the rules, and is generally considered to be a red card infraction. Armor Points will be listed on the tag of the Armor Item in question. When your armor takes damage, you should be careful to take note and ensure that if an armor item is breached, you mark it as such on the item card. After being breached three times, most Armor Items will be rendered useless until they are repaired at Logistics. Because of this, most adventurers have extra Armor Items stored away to replace their main armor. You do not have to physically represent these “extra” Armor Items, saving extra tags will do. Generally speaking, you may choose the order in which your Armor Items sustain damage. As a rule, it is generally advisable to allow the Armor Item with the most points to take damage first, as Armor Items with fewer points will break much more quickly. Category:Rules